


The Truth Will Set You Free

by PopsChockLiteraryShoppe



Category: Bull (TV 2016), S.W.A.T. (TV 2017)
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2020-03-10 02:08:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 14,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18929158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PopsChockLiteraryShoppe/pseuds/PopsChockLiteraryShoppe
Summary: When a video of what appears to be Deacon stealing the money from the burning car becomes public, only one team can help save the day.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> I intended to do a quick fanfiction with this idea but due to the length, I have broken it down into chapters. This is my first time writing for either the S.W.A.T. or Bull fandom so I hope you enjoy!

Hondo and the team were gathering to train. Things had been pretty quiet in Los Angeles that day, but a bomb was about to be dropped on the team.

“Deacon, can I please see you in my office,” Jessica approached with a look of concern on her face. Hicks lingered behind looking serious.

“Sure,” Deacon said and followed them away.

“What’s that about?” Street asked.

Chris shrugged while Hondo and Luca exchanged a look.

The two had handled Mickey for Deacon but it was hard to tell. He could have easily came to Jessica or Hicks to inform them of Deacon’s deal with the devil or Hondo and Luca paying him a visit to finish that deal.

“Maybe he’s getting cleared to come back full time?” Tan suggested.

“Maybe it’s about the team leader position?” Chris offered a theory of her own.

“Maybe. Something definitely felt weird about that though. What do you think, Hondo?” Street asked.

“I’m sure everything is fine. We’ll find out soon enough,” Hondo said firmly, trying to reassure his team.

 

“Deacon, is there anything you would like to disclose to us about the money that was supposed to be left to burn in that car a month ago?” Jessica prompted.

“No, why?” Deacon asked, feeling his heart begin to beat a little faster.

He had thrown the money back into the fire. He had done the right thing. But that day had been one of his worst since joining LAPD. He had suffered from physical injuries before but the emotional damage that came with even considering breaking the law he had vowed to hold others responsible for had been a heavy load. For days afterward he couldn’t even look himself in the mirror. He wanted to forget that day ever happened.

Hicks huffed and picked up his phone, a video queued up already. Turning the screen to face Deacon, he hit play.

Deacon felt his blood pressure rise even more. It was him. Picking up the cash that had fell onto the ground and putting it in his pocket.

“You’ll see, I put it back,” he said defensively.

But the video cut there.

“What the hell were you thinking?” Hicks yelled. “Do you know how this makes LAPD look? How it makes S.W.A.T. look?”

“Hold on a minute, I think we should hear Deacon out,” Jessica said trying to diffuse the situation.

“I put the money back. I was going through a rough patch and the temptation of that free money that no one would miss was almost too great. But what that video doesn’t show is that I threw the money into the fire!” Deacon explained.

“That may be so, but you know what we have to do,” Jessica replied sadly. “We only have the evidence of this video and while I know how trustworthy you are, how will this look to the public? This already has thousands of views and multiple news sources calling for comment. I’m sorry, Deacon, but I don’t have any other choice. You’re fired. Effective immediately. I need you to turn over your gun and your badge.”

Deacon fought back tears. How would he explain this to Annie and the kids? How would he explain this to Hondo and the team? He silently prayed they hadn’t already seen the footage as he placed his badge into Cortez’s outstretched hand and his firearm onto the desk she was leaning against.

“Officer Velasquez will see you out,” Jessica said as a police officer entered the room to be his escort out of the building.

“Can I not speak to my team?” Deacon asked. “This isn’t necessary. I’ll leave on my own. I just want a few minutes to say goodbye.”

Cortez sighed and started to say yes, but knew she had to follow protocol considering the situation.

“I’m sorry, but I’m afraid you have to leave now. I can’t give you special treatment – especially now.”

Deacon made his way silently to the elevator and happened to lock eyes with Chris as he and Officer Velasquez waited.

“What’s going on?” Chris suddenly asked, breaking the discussion going on around her.

Hondo and Luca met each other’s eyes as they quickly followed their teammates rushing towards Deacon.

“Deacon! What’s going on,” Chris repeated as she got near.

“Former Officer Kay is not at liberty to discuss this matter as there will be charges pending against him,” Hicks said, coming in from the office.

“Former?!” Street said, searching Deacon’s face for a reaction but he just kept his head down, unable to meet the eyes of his teammates.

The elevator dinged and Deacon, Velasquez, and Hicks all got inside.

“What the hell?” Chris yelled.

“This doesn’t make any sense. I’m going to talk to Cortez. This has to be a mistake,” Street said and began heading towards her office.

“Wait!” Hondo directed. “She wouldn’t make a call like this if she didn’t think it was absolutely necessary. I’ll talk to her. Everyone stay calm.”

Hondo headed off towards Jessica’s office. She was just leaving as he arrived at the door.

“Excuse me, Captain, can I have a word with you?”

“Of course.”

“I saw the escort and the look on Deacon’s face. I know the protocol and what’s happened here. I just have to ask: why did you fire him?”

Jessica took a deep breath, “Hondo, this isn't easy to say but Deacon was caught on camera stealing money from the Federal Reserve that was meant to be destroyed. I was left with no other choice.”

Hondo’s eyebrow furrowed, “I remember that. Deacon assured me and Luca that he threw the money back in. He was going through some money problems but we handled it - legally.”

“I’m sorry but all we have is a video which now is up to almost 100,000 views to go on. If you want Officer Kay back on the job, you’re going to need to find the extended cut.”

Hondo began to argue but the sad and apologetic look in Jessica’s eyes told him that it would be no use. She really had her hands tied.

“I’m going to go tell my team,” Hondo said.

“Would you like me to come with you?” Cortez asked. “I was just about to come inform you when you found me first.”

“I’ve got it covered. Thanks.”

As Hondo approached his team, he realized that he had been beaten to the punch as Rocker held out his phone as a video played. He reached them just as the video cut.

They all looked bewildered.

“That – that can’t be right,” Chris said, shaking her head. “That’s faked or something, right?”

She looked desperately at Hondo. Deacon was the most honest person she knew and she couldn’t believe that he would ever do something like this.

“Get out of here with that,” Luca yelled at Rocker and turned to Chris, “That video is real but it doesn’t show the whole picture. Deacon said he threw the cash back.”

“Wait! You knew this happened?” Tan said in disbelief. “And you just didn’t tell any of us?”

The team began arguing, nearly shouting over one another as Chris, Tan, and Street began to ask questions to Luca and he became defensive.

“Guys! Calm down,” Hondo yelled, bringing the group back down. “Luca’s right. That video doesn’t tell the whole story, but this is Deacon’s story to tell. Right now, our goal is to find the rest of that video to prove that he didn’t do this.”

"I just don't understand," Chris murmured sadly.

“How about all of us meet up at my house after the shift and I’ll invite Deacon and Annie if she wants to come and we’ll discuss this there,” Luca suggested.

“I’m in,” Chris said.

Tan and Hondo nodded in agreement and looked at Street.

“I live there, where else would I be?” he responded to their looks.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> S.W.A.T. gathers together for a family dinner to learn the truth about what happened that day.

Tan, Luca, and Street were already gathered in the bachelor pad, waiting on the rest of the team to show up.

Street was deep in a game of pinball, determined to reach the high score when a knock came at the door.

"Come in," he yelled over his shoulder.

"It's locked," Chris's voice replied from the other side.

"Tan. Can you get that?" Jim was not taking his eyes off the game.

"And just let you win? I don't think so. Besides, that's not my door to answer," Tan chuckled.

"Come on! Luca! Answer your door," Street huffed, face scrunched in concentration.

"Fine, fine. Coming Chris!"

Luca went to the door and opened it.

"It's about time!" Chris complained, her arms holding two large pizza boxes with a bottle of wine balanced precariously on top.

"Let me help you," Luca said, quickly taking the wine off before it could topple over. "Thanks for bringing the food and the wine."

"It's no problem," Chris smiled. "But what is a problem is this guy not answering the door over a dumb game."

She playfully punched Street in the arm, causing him to just miss the ball with the flipper.

"Hey!" he cried out, rubbing his arm. "I was just about to win."

"Sorry," Chris shrugged. "Better luck next time."

Another knock at the door. On the other side was Hondo, smiling and holding a pie in his hands.

"I said at work that dinner would be my treat," Chris said, gesturing to the container.

"You know my mama wasn't going to let me show up to a dinner party without a host gift," Hondo laughed and handed over the dessert to Street who placed it on the counter.

"Deke still not here yet," Hondo asked, eyebrow furrowed.

"No," Luca answered.

"Wait you don't think that maybe he was already -" Chris began to ask but a knock interrupted her.

Street didn't hesitate opening the door to see Deacon and Annie on the other side of the door. Annie smiled weakly, trying to put on a brave face, but the red around her eyes gave away that today had been an emotional one for her. Deacon's eyes looked dark and tired but the smile on his face was genuine as he was finally reunited with his other family. He hugged each one.

Chris wrapped her arms around Annie.

"How are you," she asked, pulling away to look into her eyes and keeping a reassuring hand on her upper arm.

"I'm doing the best I can considering everything," Annie replied.

Chris gave her a small smile, trying to comfort her.

"Hey! I haven't ate since lunch and I'm starving. You guys can catch up on empty stomachs all you want, but this pizza sitting here has been torturing me for too long," Street announced, picking up a slice and dropping it onto his plate.

The formalities quickly dropped as everyone sat down and the conversation turned to the heart of the matter.

"So, what actually happened that day," Tan asked.

Deacon took a deep breath, "I had been dealing with financial issues. First, the house repairs. Then, the baby was born and that's a hospital bill. Then, the baby has a heart condition. Then, I get hurt and need treatment. On top of that being restricted in my hours and what I could do. Everything was piling up. When the money fell out of the car, I almost took it as a sign. No one would miss the money. It was meant to be destroyed. I picked it up and put it in my pocket. Obviously, I realized that it wasn't right and threw it back in."

"Did you see anyone that day? Anyone who could've taken that video?" Hondo asked.

"No. I looked around before I put it in my pocket. I could've sworn I was the only one around."

"We have to find out who took it. That's got to be the key to everything," Chris responded. "Can't we track down the IP address or something?"

"That's definitely our first thing to look into," Hondo agreed.

"So, how are the kids handling everything," Chris asked. "You know I'm always ready to help with anything."

"We all are," Luca added.

"We haven't told them yet," Annie replied somberly. "I know they can tell something is up. But I haven't figured out the right way to tell them yet. Not while I'm still processing it myself."

Street nodded, "That's fair."

"I wish I hadn't been so stupid. Then I wouldn't be putting all of you through this," Deacon groaned.

"Look, you know we're going to do everything in our power to make sure the truth comes out," Hondo said.

"That's all you can do," Annie smiled weakly again.

"Thank you guys for believing in me. I think Cortez does. Hicks was acting like he was ready to lock me up himself," Deacon shook his head.

"Hicks is an LAPD guy," Luca said. "He's going based on the evidence and also on how it makes the department look. I trust you did the right thing, but let's be honest, the roots run deep for guys like Hicks and me. It's not just our jobs. It's our life. It's our family. I don't know how quick I'd be to trust if I didn't know you as well as I do."

Deacon nodded halfheartedly.

"Look this could be our last chance for us all to be together for a while. So, what are you guys going to be up to?" Deacon tried to change the mood.

"Well, we're on security duty for some big conference for lawyers later this week. Some hotshots from New York are going to be the key speakers," Chris shrugged.

"Maybe we could get Annie in. I know she's interested in things like that," Street suggested.

"I don't know," Annie shook her head. "It depends on how the kids are doing and what's going on with David."

"No. You should go. I've held you back too long. If I hadn't been such an idiot...trying to do everything myself..." The disappointment was clear on Deacon's face. "You might be one of those hotshot lawyers giving keynote addresses as we speak."

Annie looked hesitant.

"Come on, at the very least it could be a nice distraction," Hondo added.

"I'll strongly consider it," she said finally.

The night finished and everyone parted ways.

**...**

Finally at home, Deacon and Annie began to get ready for bed.

"I'm so glad my sister was able to keep the kids," Annie said, sitting down on the edge of the bed. "I don't know how we're going to tell them."

She placed her head in her hands.

"Everything is going to be okay," he said, kissing her shoulder.

She smiled weakly, wanting to believe him.

"I'm just so tired," she murmured.

Annie laid down and drifted off to sleep. Deacon stared at the ceiling. Scenarios playing through his brain. Could he even get a job anywhere with such a damning video out there of him? What was going to happen to Annie? Would he be able to be a true role model for his children? What if the team wasn't able to track down the rest of the video? What if he went to prison? Having to face some of the people he had a hand in locking up?

The clock read 8:17 AM when there was a banging at the door.

Deacon sat up straight and threw the blankets off of him to go see what it was. Annie got up more slowly, still groggy.

"What's going on," she whispered behind him.

The fist pounded against the door again. "LAPD. Open up."

He opened the door to be greeted by an officer.

"Mr. David Kay, we have a warrant for you arrest."

Deacon didn't want to tack on resisting arrest and promptly turned around to offer his wrists to the officer who recited, "You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be provided for you."

Annie began to cry.

"It's going to be ok," Deacon reassured her. "Call Hondo. Tell the kids I love them. Don't forget to take care of yourself."

She nodded, the tears still flowing as he was placed into the back of a car and was driven away.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The SWAT team is doing security detail for a legal conference where they meet someone who may be able to help them.

It had been a few days since Deacon's arrest and the team was definitely feeling the missing piece as they arrived at the convention center.

The team entered through the backdoor to sweep the backstage area before they were to enter the main hall to stand on guard. As they were looking around, Hondo bumped into a man wearing a dark blue suit and glasses.

"Excuse me, officer, but I don't believe I've done anything so bad as to have SWAT be called on me," the man joked before outstretching his hand. "Dr. Jason Bull."

"Nice to meet you, Dr. Bull," Hondo replied, shaking the hand. "We're just here for extra security. There are no active threats but with so many lawyers in a building, you never know who could show up."

The doctor raised an eyebrow and quipped, "Yeah, if only I could get my hands on my divorce lawyer..."

The two laughed before a small blonde woman approached.

"Sorry to interrupt, sir, but Dr. Bull, we're on in ten," she said.

"Well, that's my cue. Nice meeting you," he nodded and walked away.

The SWAT team entered the main hall and each took their positions before Chris broke ranks temporarily, approaching a familiar face in the crowd.

"Annie," she said. "It's so good to see you! I'm so glad Deke convinced you to come."

Annie shook her head, "It doesn't feel right being here. I shouldn't be here right now. With everything going on."

"No. Deacon wanted you to come. You're interested in all this stuff. Just try to relax and enjoy it," Chris said firmly. "I gotta go back over to my post but maybe we can meet up afterward?"

"Maybe," Annie replied. Her face was tired looking.

A woman walked out onto the stage greeted by polite applause.

"Welcome everyone to Night One of the Legal Professionals Conference! We're so happy to have all of you here! I know why you're all here, so I won't waste any more of your time! Please give a warm California welcome to Dr. Jason Bull and the members of TAC all the way from New York City!"

The crowd clapped excitedly as the man Hondo had met minutes before came onto the stage, followed by the blonde who had also been backstage as well as others.

"Now, now," Bull said. "Thank you for that but keep up the energy for my team. Ladies and gentlemen, this is Marissa Morgan, Benjamin Colón, Chunk Palmer, Danny James, and Taylor Rentzel."

The crowd continued to applaud as each took a step forward as they were introduced.

"You may be wondering what TAC stands for and why a doctor would be here to give an address to legal professionals. Does he have some sort of insight to teach us how to read autopsies," Bull asked, rhetorically.

"Dr. Bull is not that kind of doctor," Marissa stepped forward. "He has three, yes three, PhDs in psychology. TAC stands for Trial Analysis Corporation and we consider ourselves to be the leaders of trial science with a team consisting of everyone from lawyers to tech analysts. We get the job done in the courtroom."

"Whether you like it or not, whether you believe it or not, your cases are won or lost before you ever present your opening argument," Bull said. "Every jury is made up of human beings with preconceived notions, biases, varying lifestyles, and ways of thinking. That's what we do at TAC. We help pick a jury to make sure the facts of the case are presented in the right way to the right people to ensure justice is carried out every time."

"We have represented and helped a multitude of clients from priests to doctors. We've handled cases in New York mostly but we've also traveled to Texas and Florida," Benny said. "We represent clients in civil court as well as criminal."

"Our success rate is very high because everyone has something that makes them tick and makes them who they are," Bull continued on. "We know how to even beat the court of public opinion. We've won cases that were playing out live on the 6 o'clock news every night. We've won cases that seemed like lost causes. Cases that most of you would throw to public defenders because you would be too afraid of losing. But we have a team of investigators who work tirelessly to find the truth as well as having the know how of making sure we know what to do to make sure the jury will be responsive to the truth."

The presentation continued with Chunk describing how the first impression a client gives is important and explained the role that clothing has in a legal case. Danny and Taylor emphasized their role as investigators and how TAC was able to go above and beyond a normal legal office as they not only defended clients, but helped solidify their case and help track down the true culprits in their investigations.

The TAC team finally had wrapped up and everyone had given them another round of applause as they left the stage.

The audience began filing out and the SWAT team began heading backstage as the room emptied.

Suddenly, there was a commotion and Marissa could be heard yelling, "Ma'am, you can't be back here!"

The team rushed towards the noise to see an all-too-familiar face in Marissa's dressing room.

"Annie?" Chris said.

"I'm sorry! I know I'm not supposed to be back here but I really think that you could help my husband," Annie pleaded.

"Annie, you can't be back here," Hondo said, sternly. "Ms. Morgan, we know her and she's not a threat. But we will take the necessary action if you want us to, though. Annie, this is trespassing."

"No, no," Marissa said. "It's fine. I'm sorry, ma'am but my team is leaving LA tomorrow and I don't know if we can be much help to you."

"What's going on?" Danny asked, entering the room.

"Can I please have just five minutes with Dr. Bull," Annie begged. "My husband was arrested and is in jail right now. But he's innocent and I think he can help."

"All criminals say they're innocent," a voice said over everything else going on.

Everyone turned to see Bull standing in the doorway, studying Annie. The look in her eyes was desperate but genuine.

"We can remove her if you need us to," Hondo said, trying to diffuse any potential retaliation they might want for Annie's intrusion.

"Five minutes," said Dr. Bull. "I can give you five minutes."

Annie and Dr. Bull made their way to a table set up backstage, joined by Hondo and Benny. A makeshift office that was meant to be used for catering.

"Full disclosure, Annie is the wife of a SWAT team member," Hondo said.

"Ahh, I see. So that's why you were so sure she wasn't some disgruntled former client ready to get revenge," Bull replied. "Let's get down to business. The floor is yours."

Annie took a deep breath before beginning, "My husband is a good man. As Hondo said, a former member of SWAT. He's currently in jail on felony theft charges. He was caught on video taking money from a car that was full of cash that was meant to be destroyed."

"I remember seeing that on the news," Benny sat up a little. "Frankly, it looked pretty open and shut."

"My husband is an honest man. He's so honest that he instantly took the money out of his pocket and threw it back into the fire. That video doesn't show that."

"So, your husband took money that was meant to be burned and was caught on video. How do you expect to convince us that he threw the money in the fire," Bull asked, raising an eyebrow.

Annie rubbed her forehead, feeling frustrated.

"Look if you don't believe me," she started to get up.

"I do believe you," Bull replied. "But you have to tell me the truth and convince me. If you can't convince me, how am I supposed to convince a jury?"

Annie sighed, "We'd been in financial trouble for some time. You can look at my financial records. I never saw any of this extra money that he supposedly took. It wasn't in our bank account. I don't know where he could have possibly hid that much money from me."

"You'd be surprised what kind of secrets a husband can keep from his wife," Benny remarked.

"Not David. He isn't like that," Annie answered. "Please. Just meet with him once. You said you can turn hopeless cases into winnable ones. I don't know how I'll pay you but -"

"The team and I'll combine resources if money is an issue," Hondo interjected.

Bull looked back and forth between the two and then to Benny who just shrugged his shoulders and raised his eyebrows as if to say, 'it's your call'.

"Mrs...?" Bull began.

"Kay," Annie replied.

"Mrs. Kay, I want to meet with your husband first, but I find you very credible. I think you've got yourself some representation," he reached out his hand and the two shook on the deal.

Annie smiled and for the first time in a week, actually looked happy and relieved. Finally, a weight had been lifted off of her.

"Thank you Dr. Bull," she said as she and Hondo left.

"What do you think," Benny asked after they disappeared.

"I believe she believes what she says. We need to meet the husband. You've seen the video on the news, how bad is it?"

"Pretty bad."

Benny picked up his phone and found the video online.

After watching the video, Bull sighed, stood up and adjusted his suit coat.

"It's going to be an uphill climb," Benny noted.

"We've been dealt worse hands," Dr. Bull asserted. "And I'm ready for it."


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deacon meets his new counsel.

Deacon laid in his cell, staring at the ceiling. He had made it his mission to keep his head down and just make it through the day to day.

He was waiting on one of the most important meetings of his life. Annie had informed him that she had found a lawyer for him. He was surprised to find out it wasn’t just some public defender. Even more so that the counsel wasn’t even from California.

“I have a really good feeling about this. If you impress Dr. Bull, I know things will work out,” Annie had told him.

The one thing he already liked about Bull was that since meeting him Annie seemed the most like herself since the video had became public. He could see the hope in her eyes. He wanted Dr. Bull to help prove his innocence. Not in a selfish way, he had already disappointed Annie enough. He didn’t want Bull to disappoint her too.

A guard appeared, informing him that he had a visitor. He was escorted to a room empty of everything except a table which was occupied by two men.

He looked back and forth between them as they had stood to greet him.

"Dr. Jason Bull," the taller man said, outstretching his hand. "This is Benjamin Colón."

Deacon shook each hand.

"You can call me Benny," he said.

"David Kay," Deacon responded.

"I have good news and bad news," Benny began. "The good news is that we are already working on your case. I also like our chances of getting bail. The bad news is that the prosecutors feel so sure of their case and the public outcry has been so loud that they are already fast tracking this to court. We have to be at the courthouse for our initial proceedings in two days."

Deacon nodded and just took it all in.

"Mr. Kay, is there anything we need to know? Your wife and your friends at SWAT are very convincing that you did not do what you are accused of, but I want to hear it from you. Any leads you can give us. Any additional details that can help our case," Bull asked.

"I've told nothing but the truth. My family was dealing with some hardships financially. The bills were piling up. My hours at work were cut due to an injury. That's why I was left behind at the scene of the fire. I was there to make sure the area was clear before the explosion and to make sure that no one took any of the money. That's when that wad of cash fell out. I thought for just a second about taking it. I put it in my pocket. Luckily, my conscious was stronger than that instinct and I threw it back in," Deacon poured his heart out, recounting that day.

The room fell silent and he could only watch as Benny and Bull exchanged looks.

"You know what, David, I believe you," Bull said firmly. "Now, we just need to make sure a jury believes you."

The three continued to chat about the formalities of the court proceedings. Finally, they all shook hands and agreed to see each other when the trial began.

**...**

Chunk was at the Kay's house, helping Annie choose something for Deacon to wear for his arraignment.

"I've picked out some of David's best church clothes," she said, gesturing to the clothing laid across the bed.

He looked over the options and began eliminating some.

"Not this one," he said, handing a navy blue suit over to her.

"That's his best one!" she exclaimed, confused.

"Exactly. Deacon is being charged with stealing money and part of his defense is that he needed the money but obviously didn't keep the money because, ahem," Chunk trailed off.

"Because we're still poor," Annie sighed, matter-of-factly.

"Yeah, that," he said as he continued working by handing her some of the choices he didn't like. "If he shows up looking too fancy, the jury might think he took the money and has been using it fund his wardrobe."

"I assure you, if David had taken the money - which he didn't - he wouldn't have used it on clothes for himself," she replied as she watched him work and put the clothes he gave her back into the closet.

"I think this should work," Chunk said finally.

He had laid out a nice, but obviously worn light black suit and a simple long black tie.

Annie smiled, "That's David's favorite Sunday suit."

**...**

"Welcome to the new official TAC Los Angeles headquarters," Danny joked as she let Chris into the hotel room that the team had turned into a makeshift office space.

Taylor was typing away furiously on a laptop while Marissa was pouring over articles about the case.

"Anything to get some extra cash, huh," Chris shook her head at one of the papers that came from online blog with big bold letters saying 'Man Says Accused LAPD Officer Tried to Shake Him Down for Money'.

"Yes," Marissa agreed. "But we like to see what we're going up against and unfortunately, the comments indicate that some people believe this guy."

"That Mickey guy is a loan shark and has a record. Probably just looking for five seconds of fame and the little cash that blog will give him for his "exclusive"," Danny reassured her. "So, what brings you to TAC? Any new leads on your end?"

"No," Chris answered, disappointed. "I was actually just coming to see if you had anything new."

"I'm working on it," Taylor replied. "I've got an ok start but I need more time to try to narrow it down."

Chris nodded, understanding.

"It's actually really interesting watching you guys work," she mused.

Marissa smiled, "Coming from someone who enters exciting and dangerous situations all the time, I'll take that as the highest compliment. Since you're here, I want to pick your brain since we're most used to working with New York juries and you have lived in Los Angeles for your entire life, correct?"

"Yeah," Chris answered. "How did you know that?"

"She's got a guy," Taylor joked.

**...**

It was the team's day off but Hondo had received a call from Jessica to come in. He thought nothing of it at first but knew when he stepped into her office something was obviously wrong.

"Ok, I know you. I know your face. What's up," he asked.

"Hondo, I've called you in because I need to ask you and the rest of your team to back off of the Deacon case," she said.

"Absolutely not," he became defensive.

"Hondo, yesterday on the five o'clock news we have Street being cornered by a reporter defending him and today, we have call after call asking why the LAPD would work to defend a crooked cop."

"Deacon is not a crooked cop."

"I know that. You know that. But they don't know that. Isn't that why you hired those lawyers? To help prove his innocence? We can't be taking the side of the accused until he is proven innocent."

"What about innocent until proven guilty?!"

"You know that's not how it always works," Jessica replied. The two were nearly yelling at each other.

She rubbed her hand across her temple, trying to calm down.

"I know how that sounds," she continued, more quietly. "Listen, I have everyone on my back from the commissioner to the newspapers to the DA's Office. You and your team cannot testify in that courtroom. SWAT's reputation is on the line. You came here to help mend the brokenness between the communities and the police. I know it's hard because Deacon is your friend, but you have to know where I'm coming from."

Hondo just shook his head and crossed his arms.

She reached out and put a hand on his shoulder, "If TAC is as good as everyone says, they'll be able to prove he didn't do this."

"They're banking on me and Chris being character witnesses," Hondo hung his head down.

"Deacon is a good man, I think there will be plenty of people willing to be character witnesses," she tried to reassure him. "We need to try to maintain our relationship with the DA's office right now. They can't afford having the police trying to undermine them. From their perspective it looks like the classic system of cops just trying to protect other cops from the justice system. We can't have it look like we're taking sides - either way."

"I hate this. Chris is going to hate this," Hondo responded quietly.

"I know, but this is how it needs to be," Jessica moved her hand away from his shoulder. "I've already had to have the talk with Street. I'm pretty sure he hates me now." She chuckled, trying to ease the tension in the room.

"I don't hate you. I hate everything about  _this_ but I know you're just doing what you need to do. We have to treat this like any other case, even if it's not."

He began heading towards the door before turning back around.

"You know, this is the reason we broke up," he said with a smile.

Jessica's eyebrows drew together in confusion.

"Being responsible. Doing the right thing. Following protocol," he smiled. "It's the reason you can handle the desk and all the pressure that comes with it while the rest of us are running around. We couldn't do it without you. No matter what happens in this case, I'll make sure the team will be ok."

"And that's why you're the leader," she smiled back at him.

He winked and left.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deacon has his arraignment.

"I hate this," Chris said, pacing back and forth.

The team was at LAPD Headquarters. It was once again a quiet day in LA, but the team was on edge as they awaited news from Deacon's arraignment.

"Is it bad if I almost wish someone would like try to take someone hostage just as a distraction," Street asked.

Everyone stopped what they were doing to stare at him in disbelief.

"And live!" he insisted. "Jeez."

Meanwhile, at the courthouse, Deacon had finished getting ready and Annie helped straighten out his tie.

"You look great," she hugged him.

He kissed the top of her head. He took in the smell of her shampoo. He had missed it and her.

"Ok, it's time to get started," Bull said taking a glance at his watch.

"I'll see you on the other side," Annie said squeezing Deacon's hand as she walked away to find a seat.

"So, how are we looking, Doctor," Deacon asked as he got into position to be lead into the courtroom.

"I feel good about our chances," Bull assured him.

The proceedings began as the judge entered and the formalities began. Everyone rose and sat as the judge entered. The judge called everyone to order and began reading the charges. Finally she concluded with, "Mr. Kay, how do you plead?"

Deacon stood up flanked by Dr. Bull and Benny.

"My client pleads not guilty, your honor," Benny announced.

"Very well. Now we must look at terms of bail," she continued.

"Your honor, the state enters that bail should not be granted as Mr. Kay is a potential flight risk. We don't know how much money he could have and therefore what resources he may have to try to leave," Deputy District Attorney Nia Wells asserted.

Benny stood back up, "I object. Mr. Kay's family and friends are in Los Angeles. His home is here. This is where he goes to church. His entire life is here. He is not a flight risk. And as for the money situation, we're here to prove that he does not have the money. To assert that he cannot have bail due to this money would be an assumption of guilt before the trial even begins and a violation of his Sixth Amendment rights. Not to mention, Mr. Kay has spent his entire adult life working for LAPD making sure to uphold the law. He looks forward to proving his innocence and restoring his good name. He would not jeopardize that by running away."

The judge nodded, "I agree. Bail is set at $10,000. This will conclude our proceedings for the day. We will reconvene here in exactly two days to begin jury selection. You are all dismissed."

Annie stood up excitedly and wrapped her arms around Deacon as everyone else began shuffling out.

"This is so great! Thank you," she said to Benny.

"It was no problem. That's my job. So, I have to ask, about bail...?"

Deacon sighed, "I don't - ."

"The team said they will help us with some of it," Annie interjected.

"I hate asking them for help."

"Which is what got us into this position to start with."

Bull cleared his throat and looked around, "Let's not do this here."

**...**

Chris looked down at her phone as it began vibrating. The name Marissa Morgan across the screen.

"Shhh," she said to the guys talking around her as she hit 'accept'.

"Hello?"

"Hello. Chris, right?"

"Yes. That's me."

"I have great news. David was granted bail. $10,000."

"That's amazing! Thank you for letting me know!"

"No problem. I promised you I would tell you when we had any news. I'll talk to you later."

"Ok. Thanks again. Bye."

"Goodbye."

Chris ended the call and found everyone staring at her.

"Deke has been granted bail!" she announced.

The team celebrated.

"Yes!" Tan exclaimed.

"Alright," Luca said with a clap of his hands.

"How much," Hondo asked.

"$10,000," Chris answered.

"That's steep, but Annie told me that she was able to round up about $4,000 on her own. I have a couple thousand I can throw in," Luca said.

The team all began pledging money. Street had been helping out his mom and didn't have too much saved up but could contribute $500. Hondo had $1000 he could add to the pot. Tan had about $750 saved up for a weekend trip he was planning on taking Ally but insisted that she would understand. Chris could give $1000 as Tye and Kira would also understand the situation.

"That leaves us about $750 short," she concluded.

"We'll find it," Street assured her.

"Besides, we know Deacon's good for it when he gets money," Luca added.

"What do you say we call it a day a little early," Hondo asked.

"Sounds like a plan to me," Luca agreed.

The team began to leave when Jessica stopped Hondo right before he got onto the elevator. They watched as they shared words, unable to tell what the two were talking about.

"Do we have a problem," Chris asked, still bitter from being told to not testify on Deacon's behalf.

"Nope," Hondo responded.

The elevator closed and everyone went their own ways, agreeing to meet up with Annie to free their friend as early as possible the next morning.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trial begins with jury selection and Danny makes a discovery about the origin of the video.

Deacon had made bail, thanks to his friends, and had been able to spend a full day at home with Annie and their kids before the trial officially began. He tried to make up for time missed and he had tried to stay focused on everything other than the trial but the reminders were everywhere. Some from his kids asking innocent questions about what was going on. They were just curious children but the pain was all too real for Deacon. There were also the phone calls. Some from fellow LAPD officers showing support, some from reporters trying to get an exclusive from the cop turned thief, some from his legal team trying to make sure he was prepared for what was to come.

He woke up the day of with Annie already dressed and ready to go. He could see a small amount of worry had crept back into her face but she still had the same optimistic smile she had been wearing since the day she met Bull.

"I've got the kids ready for school. I've got your Chunk-approved clothing right here," she said, gesturing to the foot of the bed. "We've just got to get going and get to the courthouse."

She was speaking quickly from the adrenaline over the prospect of what today and the next few days of the trial could mean for her future.

"We don't have to be at the courthouse until 9," Deacon reminded her, glancing at the clock on the bedside table reading 6:43 AM. "Getting there early doesn't mean the judge will start faster."

"I just want to be ready. On time. You know LA traffic," she rattled.

Deacon stood up and wrapped his arms around her. He kissed the top of her head in an attempt to calm her down. It mostly worked as she settled into his embrace and the two stood there taking each other in for a few moments before her phone began to ring.

"Hello," she answered. Deke couldn't hear what was being said on the other end but could quickly surmise it was her sister. "We still want you to pick them up and take them for the next few days...yeah, I know...Matthew mentioned one of the kids on the bus asking him about David the other day..."

Annie walked out of the room and Deacon was left looking at the clothes on the bed. It was one of his worst fears. Possibly even worse than his children not being able to respect him after the video's release was having the other children at school pick on his children for his own stupid mistake. Heart feeling like it was 500 pounds, he began to get dressed slowly. After he was done, he sat on the edge of the bed and let everything run through his mind.

Suddenly, a small voice came from the doorway.

"Daddy?" he heard.

He turned to see Lila standing there. Hesitating to come in, he gestured for her to come closer.

"Hey, sweetie, what's the problem?" he asked.

"I -" she began but stopped seeming to collect her thoughts about what she wanted to say. "Daddy, I love you."

She wrapped her arms around him and he almost felt tears prick at his eyes.

"I love you too."

"I don't think you're bad," she said, shaking her head.

He smiled at her words.

"I was wondering if you would pray with me?"

His smile got bigger as he agreed. The two got on their knees like they usually did before bed and Lila led the prayer. Asking God to protect Deacon, to help Dr. Bull and all of his friends, and to help keep everyone on SWAT safe.

"Amen," Deacon said when she was finished. "Now, you have school to get to."

Lila nodded and ran off to get her backpack and finish getting ready.

Deacon felt a sense of peace afterward and even managed to sit at the breakfast table and give each child a hug as they left.

Annie smiled watching him.

"This is the happiest I think I've seen you in maybe a whole year," she said.

"When all of this started, I thought my life was over. I'm not going to lie, I thought you were being overly optimistic with Dr. Bull and the trial and everything. But, I don't know. I just have a good feeling about today," he admitted.

Annie's smile got bigger as she made her way to him to give him a kiss.

**...**

Meanwhile, across town the TAC team was also getting ready. Benny and Bull had already began to make their way to the courthouse for jury selection while Marissa had began to start looking into how she was going to weed out actual mirror jurors from people who thought they could get something out of the whole situation.

"If one more person shows up trying to act like this is an audition for a movie," Marissa said to Danny as she sighed, shaking her head.

"I got 'em! I got 'em," Taylor exclaimed suddenly from the dining room area of the hotel room.

Danny and Marissa rushed over.

"So I hacked into the Youtube account, did some tracing and deducing and the person who posted the video is someone named Jack Jansen. I can't find any connection of him to David or the federal reserve or anything. He has a gambling charge but he seems relatively harmless," Taylor informed them.

"I'm gonna need an add -," Danny began.

"I already got you covered," Taylor answered handing over a sticky note with an address on it.

Danny took the paper and headed out to track down this Jack guy.

Marissa congratulated Taylor on the breakthrough and checked her watch.

"Oh! It's almost time for things to begin," she said, rushing over to her own monitor to put her earpiece in.

The judge began the normal proceedings for the day and then jurors began to be called.

The prosecutor began questioning the jurors.

"Do you think that you would find a law enforcement officer to be more trustworthy than the average citizen," she asked.

One 30-something woman raised her hand.

"If you don't mind elaborating," D.A. Wells pressed.

"My father was a police officer and honestly, I think sometimes people are a little too critical of our men in blue," she insisted.

"The prosecution would like to thank this juror for her time but also excuse her from this case," Wells responded.

"Juror dismissed," the judge agreed.

After she went through her questions, finally it was Benny's turn to ask questions of his own.

"What are we looking for," Deacon whispered to Bull.

"People who believe there is always more than one side to a story. People who believe in second chances. People who understand that sometimes people will do anything to protect and provide for the people they love."

"First, to piggyback on what Deputy District Attorney Wells asked let's begin with a simple question: do any of you feel like you may have a more difficult time believing a member of law enforcement over someone who is not a member of law enforcement?"

One man raised his hand and after being acknowledged by Benny said, "My cousin was arrested for resisting arrest after being stopped by a cop for a shoplifting he didn't even do."

A woman chimed in to agree, "I think cops get away with too much in this country. They make other people abide by rules they can't even keep themselves."

Benny politely dismissed them and then began asking deeper questions.

"How many of you would say lying is wrong?"

Every hand raised and Benny nodded, "Good answer. Let's say, your best friend comes over to visit you and they have on a brand new outfit. You can see on their face that they are very proud of this outfit. They love this outfit. But, the outfit is one of the ugliest things you've ever seen. Do you tell them?"

"Of course, you should always be honest with your friends, even if it means hurting their feelings," one juror said.

"If you don't tell them, nicely, someone else will tell them and they won't be so nice," another agreed.

Benny moved to remove the jurors.

Another juror chimed in, "Maybe their style isn't your style but that doesn't mean you should be rude."

"So, lying to protect someone's feelings is ok?"

A few jurors nodded.

Benny continued to ask questions and weed out jurors until finally he turned to the judge and said, "This jury is acceptable to the defense, your honor."

"This jury is also acceptable to the state," Nia agreed.

**...**

Meanwhile, across town Danny went to the address of Jack Jansen.

She knocked on a door and a young man answered.

"Jack?" she asked.

"Uh...yeah?" he replied.

"My name is Danny James. I'm an investigator and I'm here to ask you about a video you took."

"Which one," he shrugged. "I'm always filming things I see out on the street. It's hard to remember all of them."

"This is the one of a police officer taking money from a burning car. Seems to me like that would be hard to forget," she said matter of factly.

"I'm not here for any trouble, officer," he began to close the door.

Danny stuck her foot in the door quickly.

"I'm not trying to get shaken down by the LAPD," he began to seem frantic.

"I'm not LAPD. I'm part of that officer's legal team and I just need to know if you have the rest of that video," she said, trying to calm him down.

"No! I told a guy I owed money to that I would upload it and then he told me I didn't owe him anymore and he even gave me money for the flashdrive," he insisted.

"You don't have a backup on your phone? In the cloud? Anything," Danny sighed.

He shrugged, "I don't know. What are you willing to pay for it?"

"First, you tell me who you owed money to and why they would want David Kay to undergo this kind of public humiliation and then I won't have you arrested for tampering with evidence."

The man hesitated and kept looking at Danny through the crack where her foot kept the door wedged open.

"I can keep you safe," she tried to reassure him.

"You just said you're not LAPD."

"But I know people at LAPD and I think they would be very likely to help you if you help them make sure that one of their own doesn't go to prison for something you know he didn't do."

He huffed and opened the door. Danny entered behind him.

He began to type on his phone and finally said, "It's not here. I didn't back it up. I can't help you."

"Who has the full video," she pressed.

"His name's Mickey. I got this gambling problem and he loaned me money..."

Danny began to remember someone named Mickey had been quoted in an article on Deacon's arrest and that the prosecutor had lined someone with that name up as nearly their only witness. They were so reliant on the video that the list had been an easy one to memorize.

She thanked the man and hurried outside to call Marissa.

"Just in time. We just finished voir dire and the judge recessed until tomorrow. I take it you have our video," she said excitedly.

"No. He doesn't have it anymore," Danny replied solemnly.

"What???" 

"We have a problem," Danny responded.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All of SWAT's secrets start coming to the surface as the TAC team scrambles to piece together their defense.

Danny arrived back at the hotel room to find Marissa, Taylor, and Chunk hard at work. Marissa and Chunk were leafing through notes, trying to see what they already had on Mickey while Taylor was trying to track down more information

"So, before he was on SWAT, David had been the officer to arrest Mickey," Taylor filled her in. "Maybe he's just a disgruntled man who is looking to make him pay for sending him away?"

"That sounds like a good argument for the courtroom," Chunk considered the idea.

"But do we honestly believe that someone who he arrested years ago was just following him around and waiting for him to slip up? And on top of that, he had someone else make the video. The dots just aren't connecting," Danny shook her head trying to make sense of it all.

The group sat together to try to figure things out when Benny and Bull made it back to the room.

"So, what the hell is going on with out client?" Dr. Bull asked.

He looked around the room to find five concerned faces looking back.

"There's only one person who can answer that," Danny replied.

"We asked David what was his connection to Mickey and all he supplied to us was that he had arrested him in the past," Benny sighed.

"He was obviously hiding something," Bull asserted.

"Well, we need to get him to open up. God only knows what that man could end up spilling in court and we need to be prepared," Benny declared.

"Marissa, can you please call our client and have him come meet with us? And tell him to come alone, there's something he doesn't want the wife knowing," Bull stated.

"On it," Marissa left to make the call.

**...**

Deacon had arrived to his meeting with Benny and Bull, but he didn't come alone. Hondo and Luca were following behind him.

"No offense, but I believe you were asked on the phone to come alone," Bull said, eyeing the other two men.

"I know, but you said you need to know everything. And they're kind of a part of it," Deacon confessed.

Benny exchanged a look with Bull before starting, "Why don't you start from the beginning? No detail is too small or insignificant. We need to be prepared for whatever he may bring up in court."

Deacon began, "Mickey and I really do not have any sort of relationship. I did arrest him and because of that he was someone I turned to when I didn't want to borrow anymore money from Luca and I was desperate."

"So you got money from a loan shark when you were in a pinch?" Bull asked.

Benny could tell that he was uncomfortable so he leaned forward and calmly said, "Mr. Kay, as a man of faith, I know as well as you do that what is that saying we've heard all our lives? The truth will set you free. Everyone in here is on your side. All we want is the full truth. Think of the fresh start and the weight that will be lifted once you have no more secrets to keep."

Deacon sighed and continued, "Yes. He wanted me to do favors for him and it wasn't a big deal. I didn't break any laws. I just helped one of his family members out by alerting the police to something going on around them. Then, he just kept asking for payment, and, obviously, I wouldn't have accepted his money in the first place if I wasn't in a bad place. I wasn't able to work a full schedule due to injury. Not to mention, overtime wasn't an option even if I had been. And we had all of the bills a normal family has: mortgage, electricity, groceries. Then, on top of that, we needed to pay my medical bills and Annie's and the new baby's."

Benny nodded, "So, how do these two play into this?"

"We paid off Mickey so he would get off Deacon's back," Hondo stated.

"We might have made it known that he wasn't to even speak to Deacon again," Luca admitted.

"So, let me get his right," Bull said. "You take money from a loan shark who you had previously arrested. Then, when you weren't able to pay him back, he had someone follow you to see what you were up to and you just happened to make a lapse in judgement long enough for him to have something on you. Then, you have your SWAT buddies come in and threaten - I'm sure that's the word he'll use - him to stay away from you."

"That's it," Deacon replied.

Bull leaned back in chair and looked up at the ceiling before leaning forward.

"How many of you are going to need my services," he was beginning to sound extremely agitated. "I mean, where are the other three? Do they have any more information?"

"They don't know about any of this," Hondo said, defensively.

"Well, they're going to. And so will the entire world tomorrow after Mickey gets on that stand and declares to the world that not only does he have video proof of one crooked cop. He can testify to the fact that two other members of LAPD SWAT were in on it and and even paid him a little visit to try to bribe him into shutting up," Bull was nearly yelling.

Benny was quick to reassure the three men, "Don't worry, we'll do everything in our power to undermine his credibility. He is a former criminal and, if we can get him protection, we might be able to get the man who shot the video to agree to testify on your behalf."

"But we can't guarantee that will be enough! What if you lose your jobs? Or if suddenly he decides to press charges on you two for communicating threats or God knows what," Bull huffed. "Maybe the DA already knows this part of his story and is going to try to use this to show that SWAT members can't be trusted. Honestly, thank God your boss said that you couldn't testify and we aren't relying on you."

Bull was clearly heated by all the new information and before he could calm down, Hondo made a confession of his own.

"Nia wouldn't drag me...us into this," he said, quickly making the correction but not so quick that Dr. Bull didn't catch it.

"What do you mean by that?" he asked intently.

"Deputy DA Wells and I have a prior romantic relationship," Hondo replied.

Suddenly and surprising to the members of SWAT, a smile spread across the doctor's face.

"This is excellent news," his entire mood had changed.

"What do you mean by that," Luca asked.

Benny answered, "Hopefully it doesn't come to this. But, if for some reason we need to, we could use this information against the prosecution."

Bull agreed, "I mean, who knows? Maybe she has a vendetta against Sergeant Harrelson after he dumped her? Maybe she rushed this case through the system as an act of revenge and her disdain for Mr. Kay's team leader has caused her to make some missteps along the way?"

"She is not like that." It was Hondo's turn to now be angry, "This shouldn't be brought up in court. You could cost her her reputation or her job."

"Look, we're not going to unless we have to, but as we've been hired to defend David, not the district attorney. We're merely suggesting it could be used as a possible theory," Bull replied.

Hondo made it very clear that he did not support that course of action before he, Luca, and Deacon left.

"I really don't think we should use their relationship as part of our case," Benny said after the room had cleared.

"We won't unless we have to," Bull once again emphasized.

Benny shook his head but dropped the conversation and prayed that this wasn't a fight they actually had to have.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the trial continues, Bull comes up with a new strategy to try to save the day.

Marissa was in her usual position listening to the trial as it happened.

"I felt the needle move a little towards green but I'm still seeing red," she said as Deacon's priest left the stand as their first character witness.

While he had been very credible in showing how devout and faithful Deacon was, the prosecution was quick to undermine it with her cross examination.

_"Can you say with absolute certainty that Mr. Kay did not take the money?"_

_"I was not there. Therefore, I obviously cannot," the priest replied._

_"And even if he had confessed to you that he did take the money, you would not divulge that information due to the strict priest-penitent privilege, correct?"_

_"That is correct," he had affirmed._

_"That's all. Thank you," Wells had said. "The prosecution has no further questions, your honor."_

Bull sighed, taking in Marissa's words. He looked down at the list. Only a few names left on the list. He had tried to build the jury on the idea that even if Deacon had taken the money that it would have been for a good reason. People who don't see things so black and white. He was realistic enough to know that the video being played would make Benny's goal of a not guilty verdict near impossible. He knew she was saving it for her slam dunk moment at the end of the trial, making sure it would be the last thing presented to the jury before making their deliberations.

Sergeant Jack Mumford took the stand to be Deacon's next character witness.

Benny began to question him, "Mr. Mumford, is it true that you worked with Mr. Kay in the LAPD?"

"Yes, it is," he confirmed.

"Mr. Mumford, how would you describe the defendant? How would you characterize him?"

"David Kay is an honest and hard-working guy. Very loyal. He has such a high moral compass that everyone who really knows him calls him Deacon. I can't think of a nicer guy."

"Mr. Mumford, what was your reaction when you first learned of Mr. Kay's arrest and what the charges were?"

"Frankly, I was shocked. I worked at LAPD for so many years. I know the kind of dedication it takes to even make SWAT. You can't take a single step out of line. So, hearing that a SWAT officer broke the law? I couldn't believe it and I especially couldn't believe that it was Deacon of all people."

Bull looked over at the prosecutor. She looked ready. Bull exhaled before quietly saying to Marissa, "We're going to need a new angle."

"What do mean," she replied.

"We need someone who can give us more than just 'he's a good guy' spiel. This prosecutor took down the priest and now it looks like she's going to eat a retired SWAT officer for dinner," he said. "Can you find me a video expert?"

"On such short notice?" Marissa exclaimed.

Deacon leaned over. He had been listening to everything on Bull's end.

"Tell her to call my friends at SWAT. I'm sure they'll have a contact in the area."

"Did you hear that," Bull said into his comm.

"I did," she confirmed. "I'll get Danny right on it."

**...**

"You have a visitor," Hicks said gruffly to Hondo, gesturing to Danny following behind him.

"Thanks, I've got this," Hondo replied before turning his attention to her. "What's up?"

Danny's eyes looked to the TV playing the trial in the background before continuing, "Do any of you know anyone who would be able to testify on Deacon's behalf that the video has been edited?"

"I think I know a guy," Street nodded.

"Then call him!" Chris urged.

"Wait - how reliable is he," Danny asked before he could pick up his phone.

"Well, I met him when I was a kid and he was obsessed with like those videos of Bigfoot and UFOs and stuff and how fake they looked," he began.

Luca's eyebrows scrunched together and he started to speak but Street stopped him, "And now he runs his own forensic video analysis company up near San Francisco."

"Next time start with that," Tan chuckled, as Chris rolled her eyes.

"Do you think he'll be willing to testify," Danny asked.

"I'll call him," Street said, picking up his phone and stepping away to make the call.

"While I'm here, I do need you guys to help me with one more thing. The guy who took that video is afraid of what Mickey will do to him if he testifies. I might have promised you guys could protect him, but he's reluctant without speaking to someone from LAPD first," Danny explained.

"We can do that," Hondo nodded. "Can you get me the address?"

Danny pulled the folded up note that Taylor had originally written the address on from her pocket and handed it to him.

"We're on it," Hondo said, taking the paper. "Luca, you're with me!"

The two left as Street approached the group.

"He said he'll do it," he announced.

"Great," Danny sighed in relief. She pulled out her phone to text Marissa the news.

"So, I know we're not trial experts or anything, but I don't think this looks good," Street said, gesturing towards the screen.

"Don't say that," Chris huffed and tried to throw her elbow towards his ribs.

Danny smiled, "Frankly, this morning we felt like we were grasping at straws. We've had such a short time to prepare for this case that we have to develop new strategies as we go. That video...you've seen it. It doesn't look good. But with your friend and if we can get the guy who took the video to testify, I'm actually optimistic."

Her hopefulness sparked a happiness that spread a smile across the face of the three SWAT team members with her.

**...**

Hondo arrived at the address Danny had provided him. He unbuckled his seat belt and began approaching the house.

He knocked on the door. No answer.

He knocked again with still no response. He paused to listen. He could barely make out footsteps on the other side so he knocked once more.

"Jack Jansen? This is Sergeant Harrelson with LAPD SWAT. Can I speak with you," he yelled through the door.

The footsteps grew louder. He had been a cop long enough to know that the person on the other side was running.

He began to run around the house and made it around the corner in just enough time to see Luca stopping him.

"Why are you running," Luca asked. "We're not here to arrest you. We need your help."

The young man looked scared and wasn't speaking, so Hondo directed Luca to let go to help ease some of the tension.

"You're the one who took the video of our friend taking the money, aren't you?" he asked.

Jack nodded, eyes still wide.

"Look, you're not in any trouble," Hondo reassured him. "It's not illegal to take money from a loan shark...but it is illegal to be a loan shark and to tamper with evidence. If you help us, we'll make sure Mickey can't hurt you."

"I don't know," Jack shook his head.

"Do you want someone innocent to go to prison? Miss time with his family? Lose everything? For what? So you can keep living in fear? What if you're his next set up," Hondo pressured him.

"I wouldn't want to live with that on my conscious," Luca interjected.

"Me either," Hondo agreed. "So, what do you say?"

"You swear I'll be safe," Jack asked with concern.

"You have my word," Hondo promised.

"Then," he hesitated. "Ok." Jack nodded.

Hondo and Luca were able to breathe a sigh of relief.

**...**

Bull returned to the makeshift office with Benny and Deacon.

"So quick round up for today. We now have two surprise witnesses lined up for tomorrow to help bust some of the video's credibility. I like the way things are going," Bull smiled.

"You guys are doing such an amazing job. I can't thank you enough," Deacon grinned.

"We're just doing our job," Bull replied.

Benny nodded, "Mr. Kay, I think there's only one thing left for you to do."

"What's that," Deacon asked, looking serious.

Benny sighed and gently approached the subject, "Tomorrow, Mickey will be taking the stand. I think it's important for you to be the one to tell your wife and your friends about what he might say."

Deacon looked down at the floor. He had been avoiding this topic altogether with Annie, Chris, Street, and Tan.

"I wouldn't want to find out my husband had taken money from a loan shark for the first time in court," Marissa encouraged.

"We can't afford to have your wife looking shocked and upset. It won't look good to the jury," Bull stated.

"You're right," Deacon replied.

He pulled out his phone and texted Annie to let her know the team would be coming over before opening the team group chat and inviting them all over to his house.

"Thanks for everything, again. I better get going," he began to leave but was stopped at the door.

"We're very optimistic about our witnesses but just in case I need to play my full deck of cards, is there anything you can tell me about your leader's relationship with the DA," Bull asked.

"No. And honestly, I've thought about it a lot and you can't bring that up in court. If you do, every case she has prosecuted could start being reexamined for appeals. I'd rather go to prison for something I didn't do than watch some of those people walk out for things they did," Deacon asserted.

Bull made a face of annoyance and Benny nodded, "We understand. Now, go on. Go meet up with your friends and family."

Bull shook his head, "That man is frustratingly _good_."

Taylor nodded in agreement, "If that jury met that man in any capacity, they would know in an instant he is exactly the kind of guy who would throw free money in a fire to burn."

"Maybe he should take the stand?" Chunk prompted.

"No. That DA chewed up and spit out a priest, she's not touching our defendant," Bull protested.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the final day of Deacon's trial when a surprising new plan comes together.

With only three witnesses left, Annie knew in her heart that today would be the last day of the trial. She slowly got herself dressed and took a look in the mirror. She was exhausted. She was potentially only hours away from learning whether or not Deacon would be coming home that night or if this would be the last time she saw him as a free man. It would come down to twelve thoughtfully selected strangers.

She heard him laughing and joking along with the kids in the kitchen as if it were any other day. She had to make a conscious decision to hurry up and get ready so she could join them. If this was the last time, she wanted no regrets.

The day before had been one of the hardest she had since the initial video had released. Deacon had gathered everyone together to make them aware of the things that he had done leading up to the video being made.

Annie had been blindsided. She was able to keep her composure until everyone left.

_"What was that?" she asked, angrily after Luca became the final person to leave._

_"I needed to tell everyone everything. I didn't want anyone to have to hear things from Mickey. I thought it should come from me," Deacon had said. It had been at least the seventh time he had said something like that during the meeting._

_"I know that David but why didn't you tell me sooner? Why didn't you give me a heads up so that I'm not trying to be a good hostess while finding out maybe I don't know my husband as well as I thought!"_

_The two argued back and forth but made no headway._

_"You didn't want me to react in court because Dr. Bull said it would be bad for the jury but I deserved a heads up. I deserved for you to tell me that one on one! Before your SWAT team mates."_

_Deacon sighed, "I know but we're all family. I just didn't figure it would matter that much. I should've thought..."_

_"I'm the one you made vows to! I'm the one who has sat behind you everyday in court!"_

_"I know, I know. Look, if you don't want to come tomorrow you don't have to. If you don't want to stick around me after all of this, I would get it."_

_Annie softened, "I'm going to be there. Part of those vows said in good times and in bad. We're in a really bad situation right now. We'll get through this somehow. I'm going to need to figure out how to trust you again, but we've come this far and I want to see it through."_

She found herself currently standing in the doorway watching David smile as he fed the baby and Lila excitedly tell him about an upcoming field trip.

"You should volunteer to chaperone," Lila said with the biggest grin that disappeared.

Her face now solemn she finished, "If you can."

"If I can? I don't like that attitude. I promise I will be there," Deacon attempted to quiet her fears.

They had mostly tried to protect the kids but they were curious and observant. There was no way to keep them entirely out of the loop.

Annie cleared her throat and gave him a look. She didn't want him to overdo it and say things he had no way of guaranteeing.

**...**

The members of SWAT had the day off. They had been working hard lately and Jessica and Hicks had come to the agreement that there was no way that they could be truly focused with everything anticipated to happen that day.

Chris was laying in her bed when her phone buzzed. She looked at the recently formed everybody-but-Deacon group chat.

> **Luca** : Morning guys. I'm gonna go to the courthouse today and was wondering if anyone wanted to join?
> 
> **Street:** what about cortez? i thought she said no.
> 
> **Tan:** i'm in
> 
> **Hondo:** I'll meet you there.
> 
> **Street:** cortez????
> 
> **Luca:** We all know deek is gonna be found not guilty. I wanna be there. She cant get mad at us for supporting an innocent man and fellow swat member.
> 
> **Hondo:** Even if things go south Jessica will understand.
> 
> **Street:** ill be there then
> 
> **Street:** chris i know youre seeing these texts. are you coming?

Chris put her phone down. Part of her wanted to go and support Deacon and the rest of the team, part of her was still hurt from the day before.

She had left the "big family meeting" early. She felt betrayed. Deacon had never once asked her for money or help. He hadn't even come to her when he got in trouble with Mickey. Deep down, she knew he was just looking out for her. He knew that Hondo and Luca had more money and more experience to handle that type of thing. But she had always thought of him as near-perfect. Someone who wouldn't make that kind of misstep. She had always thought they were close enough to share anything with each other. Somewhere between an older brother and an uncle.

She laid in her bed staring at the ceiling before picking her phone back up.

> **Chris:** Go ahead without me. Not feeling good rn. Keep me updated.
> 
> **Luca:** Will do.

**...**

Bull settled in as the court proceedings began.

"What are we looking at right now," he whispered.

"9 red, 3 green," Marissa answered.

"That's a steep climb," he noted as Benny readied to call his first witness.

"The defense would like to call to the stand Jack Jansen," Benny announced.

The man took the stand and made his oath.

"Mr. Jansen, could you please explain to the court who you are?" Benny began.

The man on the stand explained is history with Mickey. He told how he was the one to take the video and how he the original video featured a different ending. He explained that he took the video at the direction of Mickey, who he owed money to. He described how Mickey took the video file and deleted all traces of it from his phone.

"Thank you, Mr. Jansen," Benny said to close.

It was the district attorney's turn to cross-examine and as usual she held nothing back.

"Mr. Jansen, it is your testimony that you are the one to take the video and that in the original video Mr. Kay threw the money back into the burning car," she asked.

"Yes, ma'am," he replied.

"With all due respect, what makes you credible? You, like Mr. Kay, have a history of getting money from our witness, who the jurors haven't had a chance to meet yet. Are you just feeling a little sympathy for someone who you feel a sense of camaraderie with?"

"Objection!" Benny cried out. "Prosecution is testifying!"

"Objection sustained. Jury will disregard the statements," the judge ruled.

Bull sighed and muttered, "No they won't."

D.A. Wells nodded and continued, "Just one final question: is it true that the LAPD has promised you protection in exchange for your testimony?"

Jack cleared his throat and looked flustered over at Benny and Bull. Deacon shifted nervously in his seat. The jury looked shocked. The members of SWAT sitting in the back row each had their own physical reaction. Hondo and Luca crossed their arms. Street looked over to watch their reactions, surprised by insinuation. Tan lean forward in his chair to put his head on his hand.

"Y-yes, well, and no. No. Uh," he looked to Bull for help.

Bull mouthed, 'tell the truth'.

"I was told by Mickey that if I testified and told the truth, he would come after me. I was told that I would be safe to tell the truth. Which is that I saw him throw the money back in. It has nothing to do with the fact that he is LAPD," Jack recovered, relatively convincingly.

The jury had looked stunned by the D.A.'s implication that the police were trying to coerce witnesses into protecting one of their own.

"What are we looking at," Bull asked as Nia wrapped things up and Jack left the stand.

"10 red, 2 green," Marissa answered.

Bull found Deacon's eyes looking at him. He could see in his eyes that he was waiting for a reaction to the question so he smiled and gave his best reassuring pat on the shoulder to try to not worry him.

Mickey had been called as the next witness. He took the stand and Bull could feel the cockiness exuding off of him as he locked eyes with Deacon.

"Don't let him get a reaction out of you," Bull whispered.

Deacon nodded.

"Thank you for joining us today, sir, would you care to explain to the court your relationship to my client," Benny began his questioning.

"Yes, I met Mr. Kay many years ago when he arrested me. Later he came to me when he fell on hard times. I loaned him the money. I was heartbroken to hear how dire the situation must have gotten. Turning on the news to see he had been arrested for theft," Mickey looked down sadly.

Benny nodded, "Would you care to comment on the allegations made by our previous witness that you were the one to release the video of Mr. Kay?"

"Objection!" DA Wells called out. "The witness is not on trial!"

"Objection sustained," the judge agreed.

"I understand, your honor. I retract the question," Benny relented. "You said you were heartbroken by Mr. Kay's arrest. Were you and Mr. Kay close?"

"Not really. As I said, he arrested me and then later came to me for money. We were more business associates or acquaintances more than anything," Mickey replied. "But it was sad nonetheless. I didn't realize how bad things had gotten for him. Anyone with a heart would have felt bad."

"If you don't mind, what did Mr. Kay previously arrest you for," Benny asked.

"I was arrested for money laundering," Mickey answered matter-of-factly.

"Ah, of course. And then Mr. Kay was desperate and he only knew one person to turn to in that time of desperation," Benny replied.

"Well, before he turned to the federal reserve, I suppose," Mickey smirked.

"Touche," Benny acknowledged. "If I may, it's interesting to me that you are here to testify and remain impartial when you were arrested by my client. Is there any chance that you saw my client in a desperate state and took advantage? Is there any chance that you are here for revenge on my client for arresting you?"

Mickey squirmed and many juror's watched him with raise eyebrows.

DA Wells leaped from her chair, "Your honor! Objection!"

"Objection sustained! Mr. Colón, I suggest you watch your tone and come up with more relevant questions!"

"I have no further questions," Benny said, calmly walking back to his seat.

"What do we have, Marissa," Bull asked.

"10 green, 2 red," she answered. "It seems Benny did a good job in bringing the same amount of doubt for Mickey as the DA did for Jack."

"Excellent," Bull responded with a smile.

The district attorney did her best questioning but it seemed that Marissa was correct, Benny had effectively ruined all of Mickey's credibility.

The judge called a recess for lunch after the questioning.

**...**

At the unofficial Bull headquarters, Marissa, Danny, Chunk and Taylor were settled in for a break of their own when a knock came at the door.

Danny looked through the peephole and promptly opened the door.

"What are you doing here," she asked with a smile as the door swung open to show Chris on the other side.

"Hi," Marissa greeted from the table. "We only ordered four plates but I think there's enough for five if you'd like to join us."

"No thanks," Chris politely declined. "I was just stopping by to see how the trial was going."

Marissa nodded understandingly, "It's going well."

She gestured to the monitors currently with a mostly green display. A small relieved smile crossed Chris' face.

Danny turned to her, "Not to be nosy but...I thought Bull said SWAT was at the trial. So, why aren't you?"

"I'm not really in the sit-all-day-in-court kind of mood," Chris deflected the question by continuing, "So, what is the rest of the trial going to look like? Do we think the monitors will stay green?"

Marissa smiled, "We're very optimistic. All that's left is the prosecutor presenting the video, which will definitely not look good, but we have picked jurors who aren't the kind to just take everything at face-value. Not to mention, your friend Jim's old friend will be there to quickly testify that the way the video abruptly ends is a sign of editing."

"It's just such a shame that we were never able to come up with the full video," Taylor sighed.

"Yeah," Chris replied sadly.

The five sat in silence for a few moments before Chris sat up.

"I think I know how to get the video," she declared.

"Please, do tell," Chunk encouraged.

"I'm going to need to talk to my bosses and I think we're going to need some time. Do you think Dr. Bull could get a continuance," she asked.

"We'll see what we can do," Marissa answered.

Chris nodded and said her goodbyes before heading to LAPD Headquarters.

> **Chris:** Meet me at HQ. I have a plan to help Deacon.

The text came through to the group as they were all wrapping up lunch on their own.

Nearly simultaneously, Marissa came through and said, "Bull, Officer Alonso has come up with a plan to find the full-length video. Do you think we can get a continuance?"

"Hold on," he said.

"We're going to go see what Chris is planning," Hondo announced to the group.

"Go, go," Bull urged and waved them away. "Benny, do you think we can get a continuance?"

"This trial has went so quickly and everything came together so quickly that I think it would be reasonable to request. Worst case scenario is I take extra long with my questions..." Benny's voice trailed off as he began to mentally consider his alternatives.

"Wait," Annie asked in the chaos. "What is going on?"

"Hopefully only good things for your husband, Mrs. Kay," Bull replied.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and constructive criticism are always welcome. Thanks for reading!


End file.
